Peaceful
don't worry we'll get back to our regularly schedualed ikuzono shortly rn here's a fucking pokemon fic. Fluff without plot. i'm not joking Black/Brendan/Barry OT3 Peaceful The scent of fresh pancakes wafted through the sunlit kitchen. It was an early Sunday morning, and Black was preparing breakfast. While he was usually the one to prepare meals - Brendan getting easily frustrated when doing so and Barry’s cooking skills on par with those of a toddler - he wanted this morning to be perfect. He wasn't really sure why. There was no holiday or milestone, or anything of the sort. Black merely wanted his boyfriends to wake up to something warm and delicious. As if on cue, Brendan entered the small kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Hi, Bren,” Black said softly. “M-Morning,” Brendan yawned, obviously still tired. Black said, “Breakfast is ready when you are. Did you sleep well?” Brendan nodded wordlessly, and walked up to Black. When he was sitting down, Brendan was almost the same height as him. The shorter boy leaned forwards, and pecked Black lightly. Black smiled, and pressed his forehead against Brendan’s. Brendan smiled back, as their noses touched. In the early morning light, the sensation was so beautiful that Black could almost cry if he wasn't so happy. Living in this house, with Brendan and Barry, made Black happier than he had truly been in a very long time. Something about them made him feel like he was at home. Even if he was out in the arctic circle, if he was with them, then Black was sure he'd feel just the same as if they were curled up together on a sofa. “Gross,” Barry mumbled as he walked in, taking a seat at the table. Brendan muttered, “Occupy your own onions,” which got a snort out of Black. Barry replied, “I'm not even going to ask what that means.” - Lilycove was surprisingly quiet that morning. They strolled down the streets, waving to a couple people that they recognized, but mostly moving in silence. The three of them didn’t need to talk to be comfortable, and Black was perfectly content just being with them. While it was always hot and humid in Hoenn, today, the warmth felt softer. It would be good for Brendan, he wouldn’t have to wear sixteen pounds of sunscreen. A Taillow chirped overhead, and Black looked up to admire it. The red breasted bird flew by, creating a breeze that ruffled his hair ever so slightly. It was small things like that that really made Black feel like he’d spent his whole life there. - The park was empty, save for a few Zigzagoons that were running around in the distance. Brendan had fallen asleep on the park bench, and Barry was beginning to drift off as well. Brendan was leaning on Black’s side, while Barry kept slumping forwards every couple of seconds. While Brendan was no surprise, Barry’s exhaustion made Black wonder what had kept the blonde up so late the night before. Barry suddenly leaned onto Black’s other side, and the brunet grinned. This, Black thought, is peace. Holding a hand in each of his own, coupled with the warmth of his partners as the pressed against him, Black was suddenly struck with the realization that he could spend the rest of his life here. He smiled. They didn’t wake for a couple more hours. That was okay with him. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Pokemon Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Non-Dangan Ronpa Category:Brenblack Category:Finished Stories